


It Hurts (My Soul)

by flickawhip



Series: Molten Freddy Imagines [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Molten Freddy falls for his soulmate...Neutral reader.Part 1 of the request; soulmate au with Molten Freddy? if you don't take requests for him maybe Lolbit?
Relationships: Molten Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Series: Molten Freddy Imagines [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It Hurts (My Soul)

Attraction had been a thing you heard about from many friends, friends who dated weird people, or creatures, following destiny, a soulmate tattoo telling them what their beloved’s first words would be. So would you, in time. 

You had gone to the pizzeria for your job, still alone, still hating being alone and hating dating idiots who just hurt you. This time the job had at least rescued you from a bad date. One bad enough you felt like crying. 

You had settled to your work, hiding your face in your hands when, finally, emotions overcame all your senses. 

“Why so sad, my friend?”

You knew that phrase, it was the one you had been born with on your arm, you looked up, staring around wildly. 

“Hello? Who’s there? Name yourself…”

A chuckle, then he is there. Molten Freddy. 

“Hello, soulmate.”

Despite yourself, despite knowing you should fear him, you move to embrace the wirey bear, almost crying against his wire-filled, ripped, chest. His arms close around you gently, a hand on your back. 

“It will be okay, soulmate.”

His promise is gentle, but somehow you believe him.


End file.
